Many cities throughout the country now have ordinances or codes which require that waste solvents be disposed of in a manner such that the solvents do not spill onto the floor and onto adjacent operating equipment, and the solvents must not contact the skin or be breathed in by operating personnel. The purpose of these requirements is to provide a safety factor and protection for operating personnel so as to prevent injury to such personnel, as well as to avoid pollution of the atmosphere.
Many different types of waste solvent disposal units have been provided but, for the most part, they are complex in construction and expensive to produce and maintain. Thus, a need exists for a waste solvent receptacle which is simple and rugged in construction, can be easily moved into and out of an operated position for receiving waste solvent, and which meets city and local codes. The present invention satisfies such need.